Halo The Purge
by Jumiles
Summary: Noble six meets the one of the Ariters, The Purge, who had split from the covenant. The Purge wears the ancient armour recovered from Ripa Moramee, including both energy swords. as these dynamic duo realise that the evil covenant, all hell breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1

The SASET, or Subterranean Aerial Surface Exploration Team, gazed down upon the slowly rotating world. Bright stars shone in the corner of his eyes, hidden by his golden visor. The Spartan turned, looking at the shining ship he rode in. His reflection cast in a gleaming wall.

A tall, camoflaged SASET green armour clothed figure, with a Magnum tucked in his belt and a DMR on his back.

They were nearing the planet he was next exploring, Alfa Zephoyn Four. No known inhabitants had been reported by the UNSC, excusing the pretty retarded Ghuta, giant ape-like things, so his SASET team had been sent to investigate for possible locations of a new UNSC base.

His SASET team had seven members, all fully trained. They would split up and cover as much as the planet as possible.

Their equipment, weapons of their choice, jetpacks, a Falcon, and Mongoose.

His outward name was Noble Six. No one knew who he was. Six turned, striding toward the door.

Time to get ready for the drop.

He joined the others in the hangar, looking out at the gleaming pelicans, specially modified for Drops.

These Pelicans were hanging precariously over a force shield.

This was the way it went.

The ship, a Dauntless Class Battle Cruiser, Armageddon by name, would scan the planet for potential drop sites. Then, the Pelicans mounts would disengage, sending the Pelican into free-fall. Then, as the Pelican entered the upper stratosphere the engines would engage, then the pelican would remain 1000 m in the air, and the Spartans would drop. They pretty much just jumped out of the back of the pelican. But of course the Spartans armour had an extra gel layer to absorb the impact. Then as they hit the floor, they would pop a red smoke flare, were a mongoose would be air dropped to them. And that was precisely how this drop went. Six was sat in the back of the pelican with his own personalized mongoose as the hatch opened. His MJOLNIR MK V armour automatically turned on artificial air. Six unbuckled, went to his mongoose, turned around and jumped straight out of the hatch. He instinctively went spreadeagle, his armour pressing against his skin. Even with the extra gel layer it Six was still able to feel the G's. Just before he hit the ground, he tucked himself in, and BAM! He could feel the gel layer absorbing, but it was sill enough to knock the wind out of you. He got up, and surveyed his surroundings and stepped out of the massive crater he had just made. He looked up and saw the rest of his squad plummeting to the ground near him. He shouldered his DMR and set about finding a clearing. After an hour or two, he found the ideal spot, were the rest of his squad were waiting for him. He popped three flares, and within minutes he saw three jet black mongoose bobbing towards them.

There were six in his squad. Including himself. Phozar, the unrivalled sniper. Keyes, the terrifying heavy weapons expert. Lawsar, the rifleman. Brontir, the techy. Kuloo, the Close combat. And himself, Noble Six, the leader of the team. Six called to the rest of his team through the comms.

"Phozar with me. Brontir, you with Kuloo, and Keyes with Lawsar. Mount up." a series of "roger that"'s and "yessir"'s chorused through the comms. Six sat on his Mongoose, carressing the grips. He fired up he engine, and then revved the engine producing an angry snarl. Phozar hurriedly got on the back, stowing his sniper and drawing his combat pistol. Six threw open the throttle and sent his Mongoose skidding down the bumpy track, Phozar clinging on.

An hour passed.

Two hours passed.

And then, in a clearing, three dead Ghuta were lying as if they had died instantly. Six cut the engine, and the rest of his squad followed suit. "Lawsar, Keyes, gogogo!" he said. There was no need to wisper, as he helmet absorbed the sound. Lawsar and Keyes walked carefully into the clearing, Lawsar kicked one of the dead ghuta. Not a sound. "Phozar, Kuloo find a sniping position, Brontir, our with me." Six said. They moved off. Six moved out into he clearing. "Lawsar, analysis." six said. "Lots of plasma, sergeant. I don't really know. If I didn't know better, I would say it was the Covenant." Lawsar said, not able to keep the discontent out of his voice. Something had spooked him, and Six' instincts told him something was wrong too. "I don't like it... you two, back with me. Lets get the others." Six said. He clicked the comms. "Phozar, Kuloo, get our ass back over here." he said. No reply. "Okay-... lots-... ghuta... Kuloo...down...enant was.. ere." suddenly, a massive thundering sound could be heard, and Phozar came running out of the undergrowth. "RUN!" he yelled, as a massive tusk shot out and missed Phozar by a hairs breadth, instead skewering Lawsar. Lawsar struggled, trying to get off the tusk that was so firmly embedded into his chest cavity. After a few seconds, he fell still. The whole sqaud drew their weapons, and fired into the ghuta. Over the sound of gunshots came a low rumbling cry: "ZIEGH'LA!" and a silver clad figure about seven foot leaped out of the bushes behind the squad. The figure, was wearing ancient silver armour, with a sword that was made out of pure energy, in each of his massive hands. He jumped up, higher than any of the spartans could have hoped, and as he landed, he brought down he massive energy swords, cleaving a ghuta in half. After about 20 minutes, he ghuta were all dead. All members of he sqaud turned to face the mysterious silver figure, all guns in his direction. "Who are you?" Six said. "I am Purge, one of the Arbiters of the false great journey." said the massive creature, and the daul energy swords blades evaporated. The Arbiter stowed them on either sides of his tree-trunk thighs. "Identify." six said simply into his comms. Phozar replied "ah here we go sending it to you now.

File no. 439573

Species: Sanghielli

Rank: N/A

Likely Weapons: Plasma Rifle, Plasma Repeater Plasma Pistol, Rail Carbine, in some cases, Energy Swords.

Bio:

Very cultural, the Race known as Sanghielli are a very advanced race with advanced weaponry and armour systems. Fond of Energy Swords(have to be earned) and a special armour ability, nicknamed 'active camouflage' which bends light around the user, rendering him invisible.

Description:6 foot tall, 'Dog leg', no mouth 4 mandibles2 fingers 2 opposing posable thumbs

Threat: High

here is another file sir, probably more worth your while

File no. 83658374

Name:Arbiter(Ripa Moramee)

Species:Sanghielli

Rank:Arbiter

Likely Weapons:Energy Sword, Rail Carbine, Plasma Rifle.

Bio:

Disgraced for some past event, the Arbiter seeks only to please his hierarchs, serving unto death. Very fond of dual energy swords, the Ripa Moramee Arbiter has been encountered very rarely, the last know case was at the start of the great war. Very different from the normal Arbiter, the Ripa Moramee is fond of close combat and exclusively fights hand to hand.

Threat: extremely high.

What should we do sir?"

"I do not seek to harm you, humans. Your schematics are out of date. I have left the false journey and are now dedicated to preventing the Covenant from achieving heir goal. You have nothing to fear." said the Arbiter.

"Ok, you can come with us. But use your active camouflage." said Six decisively.

No-one would argue with him. "Very well, human." said the Arbiter as he faded into the background.

"Six to Thunderhammer, pick us up on blue smoke, we have a visitor."


	2. Chapter 2

**HALO THE PURGE**

The Arbiter looked up. He saw the massive clumsy human ship fall ungracefully out of the sky. He sighed inwardly. The humans. So juvenile. He would much prefer to ride in a Phantom dropship. But still. It was at least a way to get off this blasted rock. Still, better than serving the Prophet's and the Covenant's lies. He jumped nimbly into the Pelican, and picked a seat near the door. He sat down as best as his developed heel could. He found the humans' seats so uncomfortable. But a ride was a ride. He felt the Pelican shooting into the air, and with a matter of minutes cleared the upper stratosphere. In about 15 minutes, they reached the humans cruiser, Armageddon. Its huge weapon batterries protruding out of its dull hull, like surgical equipment left in the patient. As they neared the Armageddon, Purge saw how huge it was. It was nearly half the size of his cruiser, Purgeatorium. But then Sanghielli ships were huge compared to human ones. He felt the tremor as the docking clamps clamped the pelican to the ship. After about 2 minutes, the hatch doors opened, and purge got to see the massive vehicle bay of the cruiser. He jumped off the pelican, taking in everything, as he turned to talk to the human called 'Six', he saw 4 barrels of 4 shotguns pointed at his head. He grunted, a Sanghielli way of being submissive. But because of his deep, rumbling voice, it sounded like a terrifying challenge. "That's enough of that, mister." said a gruff voice.

Purge turned to see a black-skinned human with an assault rifle in his hands. "Johnson, stand down, he is a friend." said the familiar voice of Six.

"Alright. Men you heard the man, arms down. C'mon now ladies." the marines tentatively put their weapons down.

Purge snapped his mandibles. His armour made a solid thunking sound. "Watch it buddy." said the black-skinned male.

Purge turned and followed Six. On the way, the little party got stopped quite a lot by marines who yanked their pistols out of their loose holsters aiming them at Purge's head.

Eventually, the party got to the command centre. Six fired up the comm. He put a channel through to General Hammond. Who seeing Purge said, "Six, What the hell are you doing?" this was when Six handed over to Purge who explained how him and his cruiser had seen the lies . and turned to the more open way of wondering the galaxy.

"Mmm? Oh really? Wel l then, I hope Six has shown you your room ambassador." Said the general.

"No need, human. I have already-"

"SIR! Sanghielli ship de-cloaking off our port bow. Charging weapons!"said an eager voice to Purge's left.

In two long bounds, Purge had skipped over the tactical holo-table, over the captains chair and directly behind the speaker, before anyone could stop him. He grabbed the marine by the collar of his crew jumpsuit and yanked him out of his chair and into the captains chair. He drew his energy sword and advanced toward the marine who was literally wetting himself, but then he stopped as he heard the clicking of a few dozen pistols, shotguns, rifles etc. He let go of the stricken marine and de-activated his sword. "That is my ship, caut'ho'r. The Purgeatorium. My thanks for your hospitality." And then he faded out of sight.

Purge saw the human bridge fade out, then saw the familiarity of his own bridge fade in before him. Before long he could hear the drippy voice of his not actual servant, Azria. "Oh master, you have returned! Oh master, how might I please you today, Oh great one!" Azria came scurrying out of acorner somewhere.

Purge backhanded him in the face, with force sufficient to throw him out of the pressure door and halfway down the corridor beyond it. "Ah, Ar'mu'hut!" said the Purge.

"Purge." Said the Sanghielli navigator. Most Sanghielli were about 8-9 foot, were as Purge was bigger at about 12-13 foot and a lot, lot, stronger. Ar'muh'ut was tall for a Sanghielli at about 10 foot, but Purge dwarfed him in every way, as he did every other Sanghielli. Send a message to the human ship. They must follow us. Purge sat down in his captains seat and said "Engage."


End file.
